¿Por qué?
by Zhizu
Summary: weeeno aki les dejo otra historia de esta pareja k tanto me gusta ose Sasuke kuero! y Sakura ok pesimo summary lo se pero leeanla y ojala que les agrade otra loka idea de mi kabecita n.n!


_Bueno aki esta la segunda creación de mi kabecita loka jiji ósea delayoZhizu-chan XD bueno este es mi primer sasuxsaku espero les agrade n.n!_

_Por cierto en este fic el inicio es así tipo lo esta contando sakura pero luego ya salgo contándolo yo Zhizu-chan XD._

_Aclaro: Naruto no me pertenece (diablos xk la vida es tan injusta T.T) solo tome prestaditos los personajes para mi historia que aunke sta chikita sta bonita jiji (wow eso rimo XD)_

_Bueno ya no los entretengo así k sin mas que decir… pásenle a lo barrido! XD_

**¿Por qué? **

Despierto llorando de nuevo recordando ese día esa noche ese "gracias"…

Recuerdo todo lo que pasamos juntos, las misiones junto con naruto, kakashi-sensei tú... mi sasuke-kun y yo…. Aunque es hora que despierte eso ya no volverá… jamás

Limpio mis lagrimas… lagrimas inútiles pienso… si tan solo con estas lagrimas te hubiera podido detener si tan solo con estas lagrimas tu no te hubieras ido pero… creo k lo único k hicieron estas estupidas lagrimas fue alejarte de mi…

Tu siempre viste en mi a una niña llorona que no podía hacer nada ella sola, solo como una escoria algo sin ningún valor para ti pero… eso no me importo yo te amaba con todo mi ser acaso tu nunca lo sentiste….

Supongo que no… eras tan frío tan insensible conmigo así que para que me molesto haciendo esa clase de preguntas tontas…

Sasuke-kun alguna vez te habrás preocupado por mí… (sonrisa melancólica) creo que esa es otra pregunta tonta si nunca te importe como te ibas a preocupar por mi…

Miro hacia fuera… apenas comienza a salir el sol…esto también me recuerda a ti Sasuke-kun… (aprieto mis puños fuertemente) porque… porque… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, porque me dejaste, porque, porque te amo tanto! (grito con furia y desesperación) porque yo porque me enamore de ti porque (sollozos y lagrimas de impotencia) porque no te pude detener…(me tumbo en el suelo y cubro mi cara con mis manos para que ya nadie me vea sollozar)

Porque que pregunta tan estupida…

Abro mis ojos al escuchar aquella voz… Sasuke.-kun… pero al voltear no hay nadie… me estoy volviendo loca ya hasta estoy imaginando cosas…

Salgo de mi hogar y camino sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha. Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me ayude a calmarme un poco. Pienso.

Sin darme cuenta llego al antiguo territorio de los Uchiha…

¿Qué hago aquí¿Porque vine?... porque ay esta de nuevo esa pregunta tan compleja…

Me alejo de ese lugar y sigo caminando sin rumbo… llego al bosque no había nadie .suspiro. es mejor así yo y mi soledad sin nadie que me vea y sienta lastima por mi como tu lo hiciste…

Me recargo en el tronco de un árbol y sin darme cuenta de repente me quedo completamente dormida…

En mi sueño estas tú…Sasuke-kun espera no solo eres tú también naruto y todos nuestros amigos _(Zhizu-chan dice: el sueño más bien es un recuerdo)_ era cuando tu todavía no te ibas y me dejabas atrás todo era felicidad pero de repente todo se pone negro y ahí esta de nuevo esa noche de luna llena mis lagrimas tu frialdad ese "gracias" y ese golpe ese adiós para siempre…

Me despierto llorando, sollozando y temblando pero espera ay alguien frente a mi. Quién eres. Espero un momento a que mis ojos se acostumbren a la luz. ya anocheció esta noche igual a la que me dejaste. Miro de nuevo esa sombra que esta frente a mi…Sasuke-kun!

Tu solo estas ahí mirándome, no te mueves, solo me miras…

Me intento levantar para irme. no te quiero ver. quiero huir de ese lugar. de esa mirada. quiero huir de ti….

Pero algo me detiene es tu mano que sujeta mi brazo

**_Sakura:_** …Sasuke-kun…

_**Sasuke:** Sakura…lo siento no te volveré a dejar solo dame una segunda oportunidad no te volveré a dejar te lo prometo…_

Me ves con esos ojos afilados e intimidantes pero con brillo que yo jamás había visto…

_**Sakura:** Lo siento…Sasuke-kun pero yo eh decidido no volver a sufrir por tu amor…ya no volveré a llorar por ti… nunca mas…_

Me doy vuelta dispuesta a marcharme de ese lugar pero en especial ocultarme solo para estar lejos de ti mi amado sufrimiento…

_**Sasuke:** Porque…Sakura, que no lo entiendes ya eh olvidado todo eh dejado mi venganza atrás solo para poder estar a tu lado e intentar arreglar mis errores del pasado… acaso no lo entiendes.. Acaso ya olvidaste el amor que sentías por mi..._ (esto último lo dice con un dejo de desesperación, angustia y tristeza en su voz)

Sakura se voltea hacia donde esta Sasuke… con lágrimas queriendo brotar de sus ojos esmeralda…

_**Sakura:** Claro que no lo eh olvidado pero tu crees que llegando así de repente yo puedo olvidar todo el sufrimiento, el dolor, la angustia y la impotencia que sentía, tu crees que puedes llegar aquí y cambiar las cosas con tan solo un "lo siento dame otra oportunidad" no lo creo aunque… no te voy a mentir verte a sido como un sueño hecho realidad ahora si no te molesta Sasuke-kun me gustaría mucho despertar de este maldito sueño…_

_Al fin ya se lo que sigue este es otro sueño donde regresas a mi lado y prometes que nuca mas me harás ningún daño…_

La pelirosa se voltea dispuesta de nuevo a marcharse pero ahora Sasuke se pone frente a la chica

_**Sasuke:** Dime acaso en tu sueño sientes esto… _

Besa tiernamente a la chica que al principio se opone y hace lo posible por zafarse del contacto pero después se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y emociones del momento.

Cuando se separan del beso Sasuke mira directamente a los ojos de la chica los cuales estaban inundados de lagrimas pero a pesar de ello se alcanzaba a distinguir un brillo especial en esos ojos que tantas lagrimas derraman por el…

_**Sakura:** Sasuke-kun si eres tu… esta vez eres real no un sueño estas aquí (su rostro se ilumina con una gran sonrisa_)

Sasuke: Sakura (sonríe tiernamente) yo de nuevo te diré que siento mucho haberte dejado… (agacha la mirada) no fue justo para nadie ni para ti ni para mi…ya que en el momento que te deje a ti y a esta aldea lo único que logre fue alejar la felicidad de mi ser… lo siento

Pero es interrumpido por un gran abrazo por parte de Sakura

**_Sakura:_** Sasuke-kun no te disculpes ya mas entiendo muy bien como te sientes así que mejor olvidemos eso lo importante es que as vuelto y estas conmigo…a mi lado (sonrisa tierna y tratando de detener las lagrimas de felicidad)

Sasuke corresponde el abrazo y se quedan así por largo tiempo solo sintiendo el cariño de cada uno hasta que unen sus labios en un beso que parecía eterno ya que para ellos ya nada importaba solo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

.Fin.

_jeeeey! Holass jiji espero que les haya gustado aunke me puse algo kursi kon el final pero eso no importa va deacuerdo con la idea del fic bueno yo me despido sin mas k decirles kerida gente ke lee las lokas ideas de esta kabecita osea de la yop bueno aa si pliss dejen reviews debo saber k les parecen mis ideitas lokas jiji!_

_Seee u!_

_By: Zhizu-chan_


End file.
